Of dragons and humans
by Blue-with-purple-polka-dots
Summary: Humans turn into dragons. Or dragons into humans. Eitherway, within the world 'people' inherit this gift and have done so for centuries. But it wasn't always this way. Jake, from his Gramps, will learn this and the dangers of not letting go of the past
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Just no okay?

I decided to write this fic… simply because the idea of people turning into dragons seems interesting- I mean how did it happen? How on earth did such a thing get started? Plus why do we never see the dark dragon as a human? And why does he hate humans so much in the first place? Here's one theory.

Here is the prologue, before the story really starts to be told- you like? R and R.

You don't like? R and R anyway!

--

Jake stretched his legs from his uncomfortable position as the flames danced before his eyes- trying so very hard to not look at his Grandfather. As the elderly Asian gentleman in question continued to stand near the mouth of the cave. The deep navy torrents of water; blackened by the lack of daylight surrounding them at this time of night, from the fall was cascading down; creating a mild tropical sensation with the combination of both heat from the fire and moisture in the air.

Though neither pair moved- their shadows visibly did from the flames graceful movements.

As the American dragon stretched, he grimaced in pain as his broken arm gave a sharp stab as he accidentally moved it.

His eyes turned from those in soreness to those in anger as he thought of the one who had given him this wound.

The Dark Dragon.

He bitterly thought back to the battle he had lost- and how he had been so close to losing something else too- his own life.

But it was not just the physical injury that preyed upon the young American dragon's mind. It was what he had said- just before his 'Gramps' had helped him escape. Just two sentences he had spoken to him before he had attempted to finish him off.

_Of course you should have realized this would happen… what use are you hybrid against a full dragon such as myself?_

Hybrid? What had he meant? It confused him greatly.

Not only that, but he had seen something in his foes eyes- a taste of vengefulness, of spite. True, the little this enemy had said to him could hardly be considered pleasant in the past, but even Jake had to admit that this small collection of words seemed to pack within them so much more meaning than anything he'd ever said before.

Something was there- hidden past the words and anger in the old dragon eyes of his enemy. Something much more.

But what?

As ever- it was time to tap into the one source of all things confusing within the world of magic.

"Gramps?" he asked with a slight hesitation, he knew his Grandfather would not lie, but for some reason he felt afraid to ask. "When… he called me… a hybrid… what did he mean? I mean dude that seriously was wack… I mean…aww man, I'm not explaining this very well am I?"

He watched as his Grandfather and dragon master visibly sigh, from the few meters in front of him as if the world and its troubles were on its shoulders. He did not turn around to face him, but simply continued to look across the cave mouth entrance as he leaned standing against the wall, his right hand leaning against it. Gripping it, as if he felt in danger of falling.

"The Dark Dragon Jake, is different to most other 'dragons'…" he paused "We… are called dragons ourselves since there are so many of us Jake but, there's something you should know…we weren't always considered dragons- we are… not true dragons… we _are_ hybrids as he says…"

"What you talkin' bout Gramps?" he murmured.

The old man turned to face him. "We Jake, have human forms do we not? We can change into and out of our dragon forms at will- it is a gift past down from generation to generation… the dark dragon does not…"

"Does not what?"

"He doesn't have a human form. Because you see he is a _full_ dragon-….the last one of his kind… almost immortal because of it, but… unlike us he is not also human…"

"Gramps…" his pupil muttered "You have _totally_ lost me man…."

"I knew this day would come." The old man said "We usually only tell the story to dragons when they reach their eighteenth year… but because of the situation being as it is… perhaps an exception is in order this time…"

"Story?"

"Our history. My history. YOUR history. Have you ever wondered Jake, how we are human yet are able to change into dragon form? Have you wondered about the source of our power?"

"Well… now that you mention it Gramps… especially now I know that the Dark Dragon can't change into a human… I'm interested... Besides…"

He grumbled as he thought back- "We're sort of stuck here aren't we- until someone Fu comes back with something to fix my wing too…"

The dragon master entered closer to the fire, and continued to prod it with a stick- the embers dancing in the small breeze which suddenly entered their shelter. Jake could swear there was a fire dancing in his eyes too- and not just because of the reflection in his old orbs from their heat source.

"This is the story of a male Zihao and Shu, set in our very own China" he started and then added for dramatic effect and continued "This tale… it is rather shocking young dragon, and not exactly a happy tale at times… are you sure you are ready?"

"Well, I'd rather wait for the movie- but go ahead Gramps, I'm ready…" he said eagerly

And for once, Jake would remain silent as his Grandfather departed his wisdom…

About the young male dragon Zihao, and human girl Shu…

--


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except my OCs, ofwhich there are many.

This is really a background chapter, so you understand the situation involved in China regarding the story, some based on fact, such as the politics at the time believed to have taken place (google is your friend), some obviously not (but based loosely around the mythology believed in china at the time). Qin Shi Huangdi- he is the first Chinese emperor and the people of the time built the Great Wall of China. So I based it around that time…

However if you have a test on Chinese history- please don't try and use this as a source on fact! It is I said, based loosely on 'fact', but like many people, I shall twist the hell out of everything just to make the story (hopefully!) better. Besides, the show itself is hardly based on mythology- Chinese dragons technically are not supposed to breathe fire- they breathe water vapour and control the weather…but don't worry they're still fire breathers in this fic.

I believe in the world AD:JL that humans and magical creatures at least _used_ to know each other, and had some sort of verbal contact. After all, some of the things that incompetent mythology teacher says have _some_ basis of fact- such as the chalice, if you remember from season 1. It just seems that they lost contact and the game of 'chinese whispers' twisted and distorted some of the facts over the centuries.

So in my story humans know of magical creatures (at least they do in China).

True, according to mythology they held dragons in high regard, but I bet if they were real they were probably not exactly loved by all humans.

Because one thing about humans- no matter where or in this case, when you go, they are not as accepting to those that are different than they should be….

Anyway, please R and R!

--

"Congratulations, it's a boy." An said with a smile spreading upon her face, the proud mother.

Those four tiny words, strung together summed up something which would be a huge part of Lei for the rest of his life, he'd been blest with a boy… a _son_. Nothing could ruin this moment… except...

What sort of world had his son, his first born been born into?

A damp musty cave hidden away from sight within these ancient mountains… because they had to be. Hidden that is.

These mountains, the stories they could tell if only they could. What judgment would they pass about the events happening these days?

Would they take pity on the dragons and other creatures?

Or would they be like humans; scorn and despise them?

It hadn't always been like this, he considered to himself. There had been a time, he remembered the stories his late father had told him of centuries past when dragons had been the majority, and humans had just began to set foot in this land they called home. From their tired journey from Africa…how fascinated the two groups had been with one another…

How things had changed- the humans had changed much in appearance over the millennia having settled here, and also in attitude. Suddenly, it seemed, all those times the dragons had helped them, had picked them up, had taught them the ways of this new place in order to survive were forgotten.

At first, the situation hadn't been bad, uncomfortable yes- the glares and words thrown at him in the street were hardly gracious, but the dragon had hoped this was mainly a transitional phase.

After all, it was a confusing time for them, their 'politics'… that Qin Shi Huangdi claiming he ruled them… turbulent times would result in turbulent people… as his father had always said.

But times were also bad enough for the dragons without the fear and prejudice of humans thrown in to the mix.

The species was dying.

There, he had admitted it.

The numbers of dragons had plummeted, and not just because of the so called 'cleansing' those wicked humans, those evil excuses for apes had engaged in- though that was a major cause… such as the loss of his own parents and siblings...

The population had been falling for a long time. And no-one knew why.

As a result, inbreeding was widespread- which didn't help. Inbreeding resulted in sick offspring, often more susceptible to a disease which could result in high rates of infant or child mortality.

Dragons which normally survive centuries before falling to such things were suddenly dropping off in their early twenties or even sooner.

His son was lucky.

He and his mate were not related closely at all. They had to go back five generations before any shared relative cropped up- and even that was obscure- a 3rd cousin of that generation to both some of their direct relatives.

This one, given the chance would _survive_. He'd see to that…

And even now, his mate held within her yet another egg, another brother or sister perhaps which would eventually be laid and hatched in a few years.

He looked wearily to the small band of cooing dragons and dragonesses surrounding the small child- its red scales a tribute to his mother, his dark hair like spikes of his father flapping in the wind as he looking confusingly around him.

This child was a miracle to them, some of them having not seen one this young in decades.

They were all survivors. Like the child. He decided after a while. _Against all the odds, we are here._

The dragon suddenly felt drunk on possibility, his cousin and her mate were here; if they were to have a female… true there would be some relatedness- but not half as bad as some of the stories he'd heard- of siblings doing the deed, something which disgusted him. Had they, noble dragons, been reduced to that?

Fear soon was replaced by anger in his heart. It was clear now- it was the humans, the humans were to blame. What right had they to kick them out of their homes, what right had they to kill them, to force them into hiding? None.

Revenge is what he thirsted for… revenge for his father, mother and brothers. They would pay.

But right now, he had other matters to attend to- such as giving this new addition a name- and then if became clear; this was his son- whom someday, would be a hero to his kind… he could just feel it…

"Welcome Zihao…" he murmured to him, as the others muttered in agreement to the new name.

_Someday_ he thought to himself_ We shall take back what is rightfully ours…_

Little did he know however- in the village near where he hid, another event was taking place. At first glance it would seem to have nothing to do with him, but in the end it would mean everything, and change the history of dragons for ever.

A lone female child abandoned at the foot of the mountain top. A human child, her cries picked up by a group of farmers of the village…

Such a small event, but these farmers, from their act of mercy of taking her to their homes would start something extraordinary…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.

Sometimes in life, young children are the best philosophers. They do not judge- at least until their parents or (nowadays) television corrupts them…

Again please R and R.

--

_5 years later_

It was time. Lei knew that. His young son was ready.

But was his father ready?

Probably not; and he likely never would be.

But this had to be done, this was a lesson he had to learn.

He had to learn about humans at some point- while he was still young enough.

_Humans_. He repressed a shudder as the word echoed within his mind. He couldn't even say the word of that despicable species nowadays with out some involuntary action.

In fact he hadn't been able to say it without a grimace since 6 years ago.

Someday though, _he_ would say it with the same amount of scorn that humans said 'dragons'. Someday- as would his son.

He feared for him as he watched him skip up ahead from him, as any father did for their child- particularly their _only_ child at the moment, seeing as his destined younger sister was not to be- lying dead in that shell…

Saying it was a disappointment would be an understatement of the highest order. He had not had the honour of knowing his first daughter even, before that human had smashed it almost as soon as it was laid…

It was partly his fault. He'd known that his mate was due to lay it at any time, yet had convinced her to go around on a night flight to calm her nerves about the whole episode- despite hearing the second time round was usually easier than the first…

She'd ended up laying it in a bush- and dragon eggs being horrendously heavy, for a while they'd had to keep it there…

Unfortunately, despite it being so heavy, such eggs were also surprisingly brittle.

And thus, easy even for a pathetic human to smash with their shovel…

The tears they had wept that day could have filled a river. But they still had a one year old son to look after in order to contain their sorrow…he was now five...

At least _he_ was still alive- but still too young to fly properly (his landings and takeoffs still needed a lot of work, also he could only fly a few meters above and across the ground before crashing). But he was fast, he could tell, which greatly relieved him. He'd need to be fast… because you never knew…

Then he realized, his son would someday have to know what to run or fly _from_ in the first place- thus why he was taking him… down the mountain… to the village…

He looked to the sky- the sun was just setting as he wished it to be- they were walking, not flying so as not to arouse suspicion from those on the ground below- the dragons were simply rumoured to be upon the mountains- and he wished to keep it that way…

The sky seeped red as the sun kissed the ground… fire and earth together- earth swallowing the fire…earth killing fire…

The symbolism involved had turned from beautiful to morbid in his minds eye. But then, he had changed a lot in the past 10 years.

Life had made him hard. His black tail thumped impatiently. Of course the symbolism for him had changed- he was a dragon, of the element fire, humans, if they could be considered any element, were earth- like pigs rooting around in the muck…

Then he realized his mind had drifted- his eyes snapped up from the now purple sky to in front of him.

His eyes widened- where was his son?

--

Zihao felt a grin spread across his mischievous face. So were these humans or not? He thought from his hiding place in the bushes- the long shadows delicately hitting his face as the men continued to pack away their things after a hard days work.

They didn't look so scary… they looked… just, well weird.

Where were their scales? Where were their claws and wings?

They didn't seem dangerous at all. These couldn't be humans…

The bigger ones, maybe- they were three times his size, and maybe they were stronger than they looked but there were some smaller ones- they seemed about his size…

He blinked as one, just a little smaller than him with long black hair continued to chase after an even smaller one with short hair. But he didn't seem fearful- he was laughing at her, and she did too as the men left the area for them to continue their game alone.

They were having _fun_. But what game were they playing?

He did not know many games, his only possible playmate his 2nd cousin, whom was snobbish and yet a year younger than him considered herself higher than he was…

He continued to watch the pair as they tumbled over each other, their laughter continually enticing him to move closer…

"You can't get me Girlie!" the smaller one shouted. Then she quickly touched his head "You're it" and thus he chased after her instead.

Girlie? Did that mean the bigger one was female and the other was male? He guessed so…and in this game whoever was 'it' had to catch the other…

He moved closer…

His heart greatly begged him to join in. But his father would be mad…

A sudden air of rebellion flared in his head. He wanted to _play_. Besides, his father had said that humans were evil, stinking pieces of filth who he should stay away from.

These two, whatever they were, did not look like evil, stinking pieces of filth- and therefore, according to his 5 year old logic, they could not be human.

Of course, he wasn't exactly sure what one _would_ look like- but not this.

In fact the one with long hair seemed kind of pretty, in a way, when he overlooked her odd appearance.

He cleared his throat and stepped out from behind his hiding place and said in a small voice…

"Hello…"

The two children blinked up at him, their eyes widened slightly and the smaller cocked his head in curiosity at him.

The girl was the first to speak "Hello! Wanna play? You're it!" she giggled.

"Yeah!" he laughed and the three continued the chase, their laughter being carried on the wind to reach the ears of a very startled father…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If I owned this show, I somehow don't think I'd be writing this…

Anyway- to review (if you don't want to read over the previous chapters once more)-

There used to be a time where there were simply full dragons- they didn't have human forms, but this would change (inevitably)

This fic is set in ancient China, when the first emperor is just starting to really rule, people are scared, confused, unable to know whether this is in fact a good thing or not. (If you read the history of how bloodthirsty the guy is... I 'd say a bad thing...)

Mistrust rules the day, and thus anyone deemed 'different' is regarded with suspicion- including magical creatures.

So starts a 'vendetta' between people and dragons, a dying species. The dragons are forced into hiding, and bitterness and discontentment rules both groups, particularly dragons having lost loved ones, and humans blindly swallowing the rumours they hear of their former allies. (You'll hear of the rumours in the next chapter).

They say it's harder to create trust than to destroy it, after all.

So what happens… when two human children and a dragon hatchling play and innocent game of chase together?

This chapter (and the next) aims to show the dangers parents can create when they don't listen to their children, or even worse only half listen to what they say and decide to try and fill in the blanks for themselves…

Please R and R.

--

The three young ones collapsed in a heap by the tree, utterly exhausted from their game.

The sun had been completely 'consumed' by the earth- and a dark blue striped across the sky, as a deep red still touched the ground, the stars also appearing to come out to witness the three odd group of friends. Nighttime would soon be upon them- soon utter darkness surrounding them and the moon would reveal itself fully.

It would soon be time to go back, the girl knew, their fathers did not like them staying out until after dark much.

Why? She didn't know. All they said was 'bad things' came out at night time sometimes.

Then the girl suddenly realized something. "What's your name? I'm Shu… this is my friend Yi"

"I'm called Zihao." The dragon smiled his tail twitching as he tried to sit more comfortably against the tree

The boy, Yi, who had not said much at this point "What are you?" he asked bluntly his eyes filled with curiosity- which caused Shu to hit him.

"Owww!" he wailed "Why'd you hit me?"

"Don't make personal remarks."

"What are 'personal remarks'?" he asked, still rubbing his head. The dragon too, seemed expectant as they turned to look at the girl.

"Dunno" she shrugged at them "Just that Yi's mum is always saying that to him every time he talks to people we don't know very well…"

"I'm a dragon." He said with a hint of pride in his voice.

The two humans simply blinked "What's a dragon?" said the boy, wearing a face of confusion similar to the girl's.

"I am a dragon"

"But what exactly is a dragon?"

"I am! Haven't you ever heard of dragons?"

The two shook their head to say no. This confused the hatchling. "What are you then?" he asked.

"I'm a girl…he's a boy…" she said

"Oh." (but that didn't really answer his question)

"I better go now." Said Yi standing up then he glanced at Shu "We both have to though…"

He then turned to the dragon "Nice meeting you I suppose… can you come again tomorrow?"

"Yeah!" said Shu enthusiastically as she smiled at their new friend "Maybe you could visit us!"

"I don't know if my father would really like that" he trailed off "I bet he's pretty mad at me now for wandering off…and he doesn't really like me going far from home…" he made a face at the thought of what his father was going to say.

"Then maybe we could visit you!" said Shu

The dragon's eyes sparkled- that could work! His dad would be mad, true for what he did today, but he'd calm down, and then he could meet them! He was sure he'd like them as much as he did.

"Where do you live?" asked the boy.

"Up there." He smiled as he pointed up the mountain.

"Wow! You live on the mountain?" said Shu "We'll try to get there as soon as we can, we promise!"

"Yeah! I've always wanted to go up there too…" said Yi "We've never been there, but we don't know why."

"That's the same for me coming down here" the dragon sympathesised.

"Well bye!" she said giving him a bow as she walked off from him "We'll see you very soon! Come on, lets go ask our fathers now!" she said to her companion "Maybe we'll be able to go tomorrow!"

"Bye!" the dragon called, before setting off for his own home, walking not flying due to his inability to do so for long distances at his age.

On the way he met a very irate father…

"Where have you been Zihao?!" he exclaimed, yet still (with difficulty) tried to keep his voice down low "I turn my back for five minutes and you disappear. Where have you been for the past hour?"

"Father I'm-"

"I don't want to hear it! What if a human had found you? What if you had gotten hurt?"

"I'm-"

"I think perhaps it is clear to me you are too young to leave home at the moment, even with supervison, maybe in a few months, you'll be ready."

"I-"

"That's FINAL my son, no arguments, now hop to it! We're going home, this lesson can wait…"

Dejected, his son with his tail dragging pitifully behind him went after him, the chastised dragon followed his steaming father.

He was upset. Why didn't his father want to hear of the two friends he'd made?

--

_Meanwhile_

"Father!" the boy cried to his dad throwing himself onto him in great enthusiasm "Father! Guess what!"

The middle aged man chuckled to himself as he returned the hug, after a hard day on the fields, after a good meal, he liked nothing better than to spend time with is only child.

"Yes Yi, did you have a good time with Shu?"

Shu, had been adopted by his best friend, a great man who unfortunately along with his wife could not have children of their own- the girl had been a blessing upon their house, a miracle. And they all delighted that their children had also become good friends.

Particularly Yi's father, Shu was like a daughter to him, and she kept Yi out of trouble, protecting him from any serious harm. Much as he loved his son, his tongue often caused him much trouble…

"Yes! And we were chased!" he laughed.

"Chased?" he repeated, sounding confused.

"We were chased by Zihao! He's really fast! Almost as fast as Shu!" he exclaimed.

"Who is Zihao?" becoming very worried, could this be some stranger?

"He's a dragon!" he squeaked "With claws and scales and wings… and ohh ohh… he can breathe fire… he showed us when he chased us…isn't that-"

He did not hear his sons words after that, instead he dashed past him, startling his wife as she entered through the door.

"Chao?" she questioned "Chao where are you going?"

"I'll be back soon, don't worry. Go next door to Duyi's and his family will you? It sounds like you'll need the protection… go take Yi with you…"

"Chao…?" she questioned, a touch of fear in her voice

"I'll tell you later, I promise…" he said kissing her forehead. "I love you…"

He then continued along his path towards his destination- a blur he was against the backdrop of the village as he raced on, his determination almost frightening in itself.

He didn't even have to knock- as the rain began to pitter patter upon his brow he saw his friend, Cheng standing outside the door of his own home, as if expecting him. They said nothing for a moment, both friends simply staring at each other.

"You know?" he asked Cheng, who simply nodded before saying

"What I want to know now, is what we are going to do about it" he snarled.

"No-one." He started "No-one, messes with our families and lives to hear of it…"

The two men silently agreed on what had to be done… having said his goodbyes to his own wife, both Cheng and Chao ran towards the village meeting house…

Shu peeked out from behind the skirts of her mother. Why were the fathers acting so strangely?

All she had said was that a boy with scales and wings had asked her to come with him on the mountain…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: As a 19 year old student (I'm OLD D:) still dependant upon her parents, my chances of owning a TV show are rather slim don't you think?

I'm wondering why I'm even writing this right now- according to my clock it is precisely 11.52pm (in merry old England). So basically If you take out the time for breaks I just spent 9 of the last 11 hours in the LIBRARY- REVISING- and now I'M WRITING THIS.

That is dedication, my friend.

Don't get me wrong, I love Biology- after all it's why I chose it for my degree, and when I'm slightly tipsy there's nothing like entertaining people with the bizarre facts I learned/studied. Mostly of the sexual variety (behavioural lecturers are slightly obsessed with it!)

But seriously… there's A LOT to it. I intend to use my biological knowledge though later on this fic… trust me… there shall be questions by fellow biologists as to how the heck could all this (in much later chapters) stuff could happen…o0

Ah, enough gripeing, on with the fic! Plans are made… next chapter beware…

A Shi was a single person by the way, and in China at the time was like… the county council in the UK or a governor in the U.S… I guess…only not elected…

Another chapter about the importance of listening! As well as children, sometimes the elderly are pushed to the side a bit too, which sucks. Some of them speak sense at times you know. It's called 'experience' live with it.

Please R and R.

--

Lin, the four year old dragoness observed her slightly older, red male counterpart with distain as he continued to run around in circles.

In the dim light, as she watched him from just inside the mouth of the cave, she could not help but snort- a small flame emanating from her nose for a short moment, lighting up her face, to reveal her green scaled skin- for her name sake 'Lin'- which in Chinese meant 'beautiful jade'. She often said that with pride to all who would listen- and as the youngest in their small band, and thus fascinating to them, many would.

Except him. All, apart from Zihao. He _never_ listened to her supreme words of wisdom. The fool. At least in her eyes.

But then what else could she expect? His mother had not raised him right. She regarded the said mother (An) with distain upon her otherwise pretty face.

An, a Chinese name, but she was not a Chinese dragon- she was a western dragon, and it seemed as well as in terms of looks (he was, more 'muscular' for his size than most of them) he seemed to have inherited a rebellious, childish air; not only that his father was also half western, adding to his strength admittedly. However the child could not help but think that brains had been sacrificed in the name of brawn because of it.

She continued to watch and rolled her eyes to look at the star studded sky just ahead and in front of her as he narrowly missed a dead tree which hung gracefully next to the shelter- _this_ was the dragon she was expected to mate with when she became older?

Still, sacrifices must be made, and besides- she'd change that attitude about him soon enough.

"Hey Lin!" said the male dragon suddenly stopping "Want to play a game? It's really fun!"

She sighed.

"Games are for children"

"Uh we are children Lin" he retorted

"Doesn't mean we have to act like it."

"Oh come on now Lin" said An, the red dragoness smiling down upon the young girl "You're only young once- why not play with him?"

"We have a duty" said the child bringing herself upright as far as she could go "To honour and protect the species… to…"

"That can wait for another 10 years or so for you two my dear" she grinned again shaking her head, "Do not child be in a hurry to grow up, I know you're anxious to play your part- but it can wait, besides, it will make him happy, that's a job you'll have to do too, I make Lei happy, he makes me happy…"

"Fine then." She muttered angrily, trying to cut off her future mother in laws little speech. In her view, although she meant well, she was far too soft for her liking.

Soft mothers meant soft sons. Which she did not like, it meant it was up to her to toughen him up…

"What's the game then?" she asked stoutly.

"It's called 'chase'" he began "It's simple, so even you should get it…"

She shot him a look, which he ignored. "Whoever is 'it' has to chase the other person, touch them and then that person is it, and they have to chase the other and make _them_ it, and so on"

"Why?" she asked "What possible point is there to this game? Why would I after chasing you, do that and then have you chase me?"

"It's a _game_. It doesn't need a point" he argued

"In other words it is another stupid idea that is of no real… advantage." She finished. At four, she had an unhealthy attachment to trying to use, what were, at her age at least deemed 'big' words.

"We're kids, why don't you act like it for once?! Get off your high centaur for once and act your AGE" he spat. The two young ones starting to bicker.

Lei, who was passing by at the time, in better spirits since he had gotten home looked over to the pair, and glanced to his mate "Lover's spat?"

An laughed. "He's trying to teach her this new game, she's not happy about it."

They continued to shake their heads towards the pair, but their eyes snapped up to the last comment.

"Just wait until Shu and Yi come here tomorrow! They'll show YOU!" he yelled.

"Wait…" said Lei his eyes narrowing at his suddenly sheepish son "Who are Shu and Yi…?"

--

_Meanwhile_

"I won't stand for it!"

"Kill them all, I say!"

"Wring their necks!"

The noise which echoed within the walls of the small room as the men chattered in anger over the events told to them that night, the few women beside them (the rest looking after the children in the next room) also shaking their heads; they were suddenly silenced as their Shi, a man named Han as he raised his hand and he stood up.

"I am aware of your anger. And acknowledge it. I am unhappy as well…"

"Unhappy?!" shrieked one hunter "Chao said his boy was almost burned to a crisp, and Cheng's girl was almost taken away to its lair- unhappy?!" he was soon silenced as he was brought down with a thump upon the bench by two of his hunting comrades.

"Show some respect you miserable excuse for a man!" the Shi snarled "We are not barbarians, we remain calm, and think of useful solutions to our problems, that's what real men do!"

"We have to kill them" one man said loudly "We know they live on the mountain- let's just kill them!"

"I heard that a whole village was wiped out by dragons, they all chopped up their livers and ate them in front of them" said another man in the crowd "No one lived to tell the tale"

"Well, how do you suppose the story was told then?" said a stern voice- the heads turned round, they all sighed in exasperation. It was only Guang, more well known as "the crazy old warrior".

In his day, he was an exceedingly talented swordsman- and even at his age of 89 he could still defend himself if it ever came to a duel. He was respected, retired. But also considered slightly nuts. Particularly for his view on dragons.

Let's just say if he was around nowadays he might even be called a 'soft hearted liberal'.

"Now, if you boys are simply going to sit around and believe all the things you hear, I might as well give my side. I know I may be old…" -cue many men groaning and sliding down the benches in distain- "But with age comes experience, I remember a time when dragons and humans walked side by side! A dragon saved my life don't you know…"

The men simply tuned him out- it was a story he'd told them many times. Load of rubbish, in their view. A dragon helping a human? The old man was becoming senile in old age.

The Shi's eyes darkened as he noticed the looks upon the people's faces- wearing faces of anger and fear mixed together- but mostly anger…

"Very well, we shall strike the first blow…" he said "If it is your wish- we shall attack them, ready yourselves my men, we shall claim back this village! Our children will not walk in fear!"

The men yelled in agreement showing off their various farm and hunting implements above their heads and the women clapped in agreement while nodding, their shadows against the lantern let area looking particularly menacing. The air was electric, flying with testosterone and estrogen fueling anger and high spirits together.

The elderly warrior shook his head, feeling exhausted and sat down.

He was too old to put up with such stupidity.

And unfortunately- he suddenly felt that perhaps he was simply _too old_ in general…

_Meanwhile_

"Why are they cheering?" whispered Yi as he stuck his ear to the door, having failed to hear anything until the roars sounded.

"I don't know…" his friend said

"It must be good though…!" said Yi to Shu in excitement his face beaming.

"Yes… maybe…" said Shu, the five year old biting her lip. Although young, something told her something wasn't right…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I deny all possible ownership of AD:JL. If I did; I'd likely own part of Disney; and if I owned Disney I would stop them crushing my childhood memories with crappy sequels looks at possibility of Little Mermaid 3 and dies of horror.

Yeah, a little gap- exams you know! Just one more left though; and since I'm on a break… fic time! Hope you like it.

Another showing of parent-offspring relationships… only about twisting points of view.

If you're a parent of a young child let me say this, I know I'm a student, no kids of my own but seriously: You have the supreme power to influence your child's perception of life, particularly within the first 5-7 years of their life; this is fact. What they are at this age, can influence what they will be like later, it is the "sensitive period". It is also influenced by other adults surrounding them, as well as friends… I aim to show this here (they are only 5 some of the main characters!)

Feedback would be most appreciated!

--

The entire area was almost silent, the stillness only seeming to be broken by the rustling of the recently dead yew tree, with its few leaves tearing themselves off their host to dance in the wind; within the starry sky.

Lei, the black dragon, grappled for breath and is voice as his son told him the tale of his new… 'friends'.

But eventually he found it "ZIHAO!" he roared "You told them where we live?!"

His son blinked up in confusion "Well how else would they find me?" he questioned, unsure of the source of his father's reaction "I mean, you won't let me down there on my own so if they want to play…"

"They won't want to play you my son" his father said, his voice shaking; tears of frustration streaming down is usually dry face "They'll want to kill you… they're humans…"

"Humans?" he blinked up in shock "But that can't be right…"

"From your description they can't be anything other than humans!" his mother An interjected "Oh Zihao… dear Zihao what have they done to you?" she murmured, bringing her arms around him in a hug as his own eyes overflowed.

"NO!" he shouted at them, in their shock he pushed An away "You're wrong! They're my _friends_, they _like_ me; they wouldn't want to hurt me!"

"Zihao!" shouted Lei, his wings springing outwards in order to add to his threatening appearance "Stand down!"

"NO! You're _wrong_" he shouted. "And you're just jealous!" He was starting to get hysterical as he noticed the looks upon the troops faces, twisted in fear, confusion… pity.

Then came the event that none of the dragons watching had expected, with his claw curled up into a fist the father slapped him over the head; the shock of his father, his _father_ striking him silenced him, rather than the pain.

His mother rushed over to him holding him close, this time he didn't pull away as she rocked him in her arms on the ground as she gave thunderous looks to her partner. His father, ignored her gesture and turned his stare to his only child.

"SILENCE!" He roared "You shall show respect for myself and your mother! The sooner you realize those… _humans_" He spat, to convey his feelings, believing to express what he thought in words would be unsuitable for such young ears.

"Are the lowest of the low, the filthiest animals you could ever imagine, the better! They torture even one another, as well as other creatures. They pillage this world. They are not _fit_ for this world, and yet claim ownership over it as if they are above other creatures. Whether normal or magical. They are not."

The young dragon looked up in fear as he stopped.

He breathed a small fire ball to relieve more frustration, the bitter taste in the air which resulted; being tasted by all who dared breathe, of which there were not many "In fact the smallest insect is above their species. As are we. We are better than them Zihao; it's the way things are. Humans however, are indeed _cunning_, and can manipulate many to do their bidding."

He gave him a hard look "And it looks like it worked on you too."

"I… I just can't believe that…"

"We are at war Zihao, at war with the humans can't you see? They've persecuted us for years now. And what's more we are losing…"

"Losing? But why?" Zihao suddenly felt intense anger, so all those kind words the pair had said were mere forms of trickery for him to betray his family? "We're in the right!"

The anger within his father's face disappeared, he walked passed him, still clutched by his mother to the cliff ledge. From the corner of his eye he could see fire… torches… the glints of swords in the dappled moonlight could be seen by his fantastic eyesight as they seemed to appear from the village; where his eyes could not see past the mountain side on normal circumstances even in daylight… not again…

He'd never wanted to see that sight again.

In a strangely sad rather than angry sounding voice he answered his son "War doesn't decide who's right; only who's left."

--

The candles burned down to half way down their stalks, shadows seemingly bent over as the women prepared themselves for a night stay within the meeting house, only seven of the men (including old Guang) had stayed in order to protect them; the rest, including Shu's father, and Yi's had seemingly disappeared.

"Where's father going?" asked Shu quizzically as she watched her friend, situated a few feet from where her mother was drifted off to sleep, seemingly disinterested and unworried about the events.

"To save the village" she answered, trying with much difficulty to keep the fear from catching in her throat, what if… No, she had to be strong, se couldn't let her daughter see she was afraid- it would only worry her too.

"Oh." Shu stopped "From what?"

The woman stopped and turned around blinking in amazement "Why from the dragons of course."

"Dragons? But why?"

"Why _what_?" her mother asked exasperated.

"Why does it need saving from dragons; they seem okay to me." She asked and then perked up "Zihao is lots of fun! You should…"

Putting a hand up to her face, she sighed and gave her a pitiful look. So young; so naïve. She sat down upon the bench and pulled her child upon her knee.

"Shu…" she started not really knowing how to start "Dragons are not good."

"But Zihao is a dragon and…"

"Oh heavens child can't you not see it was merely a trick? He probably wanted to eat you!" she snapped, becoming impatient

"Nu-uh" she shook her head "He could have eaten us at any point but he..."

"He knew if he played his cards right, his family could be munching on you in the convenience of his own home!" she finished for her.

Noticing the horror struck look upon her face, she silently cursed herself 'She's only a child remember?' she thought to herself. 'She does not know how things are meant to be…'

"Shu… all you need to know about dragons is that they are hideous monsters, they eat people, they are dangerous… end of story…"

"But…" she started, ready to argue. "I-"

"That's _enough_ Shu, it's time for bed, come on now."

Reluctantly the girl lay herself across, a small sheet covering her as she tried in a vain attempt to sleep, with many confusing thoughts running through her head, much more than any five year old should have to bear. In a few hours she would eventually succeed in entering the land of dreams…

All the while from the darkest corners of the room sat a man, his hat covering his face in a cloak of shadow as he knelt over, apparently asleep.

But then he lifted his head revealing his wide open eyes reflected in the ever shortening candles' light; also exaggerating his wrinkles from the shadow produced. As if they themselves were similar the valleys that the younger men were most likely climbing through to reach their destination.

Guang, the man in question smiled to himself. The child had something he'd long given up finding in humans in all his years of war, hurt and sights of the worst of mankind.

An open heart and a fiery spirit beneath the surface…

A spirit however he feared would be extinguished…and the heart hidden…

'Ah' he thought 'Those who rock the cradle rule the world… be that a good or bad thing…' he finished to himself; chuckling.

He really should start writing some of these sayings down, before someone else came up with them…

This last thought was cut off as he eventually, did drift off to sleep for himself; leaving behind him in his mind the world of broken spirits and dreams.

--


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I think you've got the idea by now.

More battle build up, next chapter I swear; humans and dragons will die the next time I update. You've been warned. This one is short.

Tainong is 'real' (at least in terms of mythology)

Reviews are niiiceee.

--

Lei exhaled after breathing in the smoke of the torches deeply as the troops grew closer… the air also filled with a feeling of electricity; the sensational feeling of calm; the calm before the storm as it were…

Despite the situation, he could not help but smile. They had brought _torches_. Fire? Their own element? Surely they must have known what their brethren in Greece had used upon the Centaurs, Unicorns and Griffins would not work on them, creatures of the sun and sky…

Though of course the humans within nations were somewhat more isolated between themselves than magical creatures were… dampening their already large threat slightly.

At first, the cause for them to fly had been cast into his mind by his mate An, but he had categorically refused; saying that she was to take both the two only dragon children, not to mention her own mother, aunt and other elderly dragons further up into the mountains in order to sit the battle out.

This had resulted in a huge argument. Her asking what the point of it was; this place was hardly a utopia. The land was not worth it.

"It's the _principle_" he had retorted "We have ran all our lives, hidden all our lives, and I'm tired of it." His own son's passionate reaction had sparked something inside him too: the thought of rebellion. Fighting back.

"It is not worth risking lives" she had snapped "Be that dragon _or_ human…" she had murmured to herself, not believing he would hear her.

"So you _defend_ them?" he asked accursedly "After killing my parents, my brothers, _your_ father and sister… our daughter?"

"It was a small number of humans which did that Lei." She had whispered "I do not condemn them all… I once met a human many years ago," she had said, ignoring his gasps "And from him, I learnt that although a good deal are bad, as my now dear passed younger sister would tell you that at least as a child in her time there were some out there…" she trailed off "Oh you wouldn't understand"

Then she returned the stony gaze he was giving her "So you expect me to just sit back and cower with the elderly and young while you and my two brothers and your cousin-in-law fight our battles?"

"My cousin shall be with you too…"

"I see." She snarled "It's because we're _female_"

"I don't deny it." He said "You have too soft a heart An too, I do not wish for you to see what you are about to see" he stared at his son at that moment whose legs were swinging off the cliff face as he watched the humans come closer. "I guess he gets that from you…"

"And your stubbornness." She said cocking an eye ridge, sighing as he folded his arms across his black and purple chest "Very well, come children" she called "We must depart…May the Celestial dragon Tainlong be with you…"

At which the dark dragon had snorted; the dragon king would be long dead by now, old as he would be (even for a dragon) if still around, no doubt killed by those wretched humans; for if their mystical ruler, rumored to watch over them in trouble had been alive, would be not be here in the flesh?

That had been around half an hour ago; now as the four male dragons of black (in Lei's case), green and blue positioned themselves the flickering embers of the torch held by the leader of the band of fifty humans brought himself awkwardly over the hill…

The time for battle was at hand….


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: If I owned this show, for a start some things about it would change.

And I'm pretty sure a lot of people here would hate me for that XD. But seriously I think this show has a lot of potential; the 2nd season is better BUT it could be so much more!

I still like it; but like Xiaolin Showdown sometimes I just… UGH! Lol. And I call myself a FANfic writer!

The battle begins, though its a slow start I admit. And it will go on for a few chapters after this I suppose. The rating "T" is for a reason, just so you know...

--

To this day; no-one is truly sure of who made the first move, no-one really knows who attacked who first.

Some say, one of the dragons breathed a fire ball.

Others think someone thew a rock at them, thus resulting in their exit from their hiding places.

Not even those within the battle themselves were really sure.

If a person says that they launched a _completely_ "organised" attack, ever in the history of the world; they are sorely mistaken.

You can organise them to a certain extent certainly before they begin; but in the heat of battle insanity is often born. The things of nightmares become reality.

Communications can be cut, even nowadays you can become isolated, alone.

The things the people can do around you may shock, even horrify you.

But even more shocking are the things you can do yourself. Well not so much _can_ as in _will_.

As humans, many believe ourselves above animals, above barbarism. This is false.

When pushed into a corner we can lash out unexpectedly, just as any beast would.

Humans also have an inane 'pack' mentality, almost like other apes or wolves would. One alpha which the others will follow. It's been used for years in armies- one leader to dictate what the other pack members should do.

It is necessary in armies for otherwise certain emotions could get in the said fighters way, if not they may freeze in fear unless someone yells at them to "MOVE!"

For instance I have the reflex of freezing in the middle of the road if a car is coming towards me; many people do. An exceeding unfortunate reflex, which would kill me unless the car DOES stop or someone (a friend) yells at me to come on.

But of course such trust placed onto a leader should not be taken lightly.

And unfortunately some do; or if they don't some can abuse it for their own interests. Although I myself do not want to become too political; I blame the abuse of prisoners mainly upon those on charge. It does not excuse what those of other ranks did at ALL, but those which are higher are more guilty than they. It is a leaders job to keep order, to keep their OWN sanity and sense of dignity, for others may lose theirs too if he or she fails to do so.

It is fair to say in the battle of humans versus the four male dragons of the valley, the Shi failed to do this.

A foolish man, wise in the courts but hardly for the madness that is war. Like the vast majority of people would, he went insane, barbaric like those 'barbarians' he had chastised only hours before as he screamed.

The scream which echoed throughout the hills and mountains and burned the ears of all those (human or otherwise) present.

Fear… and anger….

The dragons themselves were more organised under their own leader. The plan was simple yet effective. A time worn strategy today:

Divide and conquer.

Despite their enemies' weakness of lack of a level headed leader, they did have one advantage: numbers. There would likely to have been almost fifty men that night, although with no fire breath, claws or wings were heavily armed considering the majority were but farmers having never seen a battle in their life time.

So to say that any side would surely win would have been idiotic.

The dragon himself, Lei knew however much his three companions hated humans, they had never killed before. Not human or any other creature (other than the odd domestic animal such as pigs to eat which strayed far from farms) at least on a similar level of intellect as they.

Humans. Not AS clever as dragons, but with a reasonable level of intelligence to deem killing them as not a thing they could do without a thought.

It was up to him to show them it was necessary. He had to be the first one to kill someone so they could do it for themselves.

As he swooped gracefully and deadly like a bird of prey chasing after a rabbit he briefly though of his mates view of this situation.

Briefly. For he felt he had to do this.

The Shi stopped screaming soon after that in Lei's grip.

Blood began to cover his black and purple claw as he lunched his sharp nails into his neck; crushing and puncturing his wind pipe. The screaming had subsided to a quiet sob as tears from him began to mix in with the red liquid.

All the time Lei looked at him. Trying to keep his own horror off his face he stared stonily back at the man until he dropped him.

Cold. Lifeless on the ground as the blood continued to seep through the holes he had created.

The humans, in their shock at the sight of their 'leader' being killed in such a way had had just stood there… until one man stepped forward turning to his men he called.

"Are you going to stand here and do nothing? Let us kill the monsters!!" he yelled bitterly.

His passionate cry jolted the men to their senses. Their leader replaced (albeit in such a gruesome way)… by someone better, more in control. Their shock turned to rage as they yelled in agreement and began to throw themselves upon Lei narrowly dodging them as he beat his wings.

He reeled back at the stench of sweat and testosterone, his sensitive dragon nose unable to stand their vile stench.

The angrier male humans became, the more they stank, he knew that from experience. Funnily enough, their females were the opposite, they did not smell in general terms, and smelled sweeter in anger, though the cause of that was unknown.

But this was no time to ponder the great mysteries of human biology, this was WAR.

Encouraged by their own leaders indifference (or what at least on the outside seemed like indifference) to the fallen human, his comrades sweeped the air along with him as they turned in circles, attempting to cut off the men from one another.

It was more difficult however, as the newly appointed leader seemed to know of their plans.

"Stick together!" he barked "And for our ancestors sake do not let them out of your sight!"

Some of the men muttered at this idea.

"Hey!" shouted the man beside him to the doubters "Listen to Cheng! He knows what he's doing!"

And he did know what he was talking about, dragons, did indeed hunt like birds of prey, they better focused on a single target that moved and thus was easy to catch from a great height.

A large clump which stood their ground to fight were more difficult to control.

Not impossible to kill (a few inevitably still would be), but much more difficult.

Lei regarded the human with distaste as continued to cut through the starry sky, the stars themselves flashing as if blinking tears at the events below them.

This 'Cheng' would be next on his list to die.

He swore it on his dead family's honour.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own this show! I do this purely for my own enjoyment)and hopefully that of others) not for profit.

Ho hum, no reviews for the last chapter. Did you not like it readers?

If you didn't please review it anyway! I really do this for constructive criticism you know as well, not just praise! (which I don't deserve as writing is not a skill I have but still like anyway! XD)

So anyway I can improve the last chapter… or this one… well you know what to do!

I may do another chapter after this, at least I'll try to!

I'm going on a trip to Honduras for a whole month soon people, to do conservation work! So this will be on hiatus for a LONG time, but I'll be back!

Reviews… or as they say in Spanish _revistas_!)

Damn it I'll have to dust down my GCSE Spanish books before I go. Languages were never my strong point either (it was a miracle I got a B in it…many sleepless nights of studying went into that Grade, more even than the A stars for the sciences even…)

Anyway on with the fic –big puppy dog eyes- and please, PLEASE… some revistas por mi!

--

The female dragon stalked the cave, her deep red tail seeming to share the anger of its owner as it lashed out sporadically; as if daring anyone to come within its path.

Worry was hidden behind that mask of rage of An's, all of them, young and old within that place truly knew this.

But no-one was foolish enough to mention this.

Apart from the one of course, who was the only one there likely to survive speaking such words.

"Ummm…"

"Silence" she snapped harshly as she gazed out of the blackened cave towards the only light source, where fire breath pinked the sky slightly and the sounds of metal and fists hitting bone were screaming out to them as they sat in the dank musty cave, their supposed 'sanctuary' which of course felt anything but comforting.

"Lei…" she whispered to herself the wind taking across her mate's name; hopefully to him.

"I'm sorry…" the voice she had previously rebuked said breaking through the foggy dispair within her mind.

She turned round herself to strike the one interrupting her thoughts but stopped when she saw who it was before her.

"Zihao?" she asked to him her claw frozen in mid slap, she let her arm drop.

Returning to face the little of what could be seen of the battle she sighed "What is it my child…."

"I'm… I'm sorry" she heard him choke "This is all my fault… if I hadn't… I hadn't…"

Forgetting her own troubles, she turned to her son, scooping him up into her own arms and hugged him "There, there my son. It is not your fault; not really…"

"But I told them where we lived! If…"

"Zihao… You will never get anywhere in life if you say 'what if' everytime you look back on a certain event. There are no mistakes. Only lessons" she said firmly

"But…" he sarted, the tears falling down his own red cheeks "I…"

"Zihao, even if you had not told them; this day was inevitable to come to us at some point.

There are some secrets which can't be kept forever.

Our existence here is one of them."

The small dragon said nothing, taking little comfort at all from these words.

"So what did you learn?" she queried him. "As I said, there is a lesson to be had from all this…"

"All humans are bad…" he muttered to her, the darkness in his voice shocking for his age.

"That is not it my child" she smiled weakly surprising him.

"Then what is it?" he said on the verge of whining, his desperation to see any positive outcome of today wearing him down.

"You'll understand some day my child; for now, all I wish you to know is this:" she said giving him a weak smile

"I will always love you, no matter what happens, NEVER forget that. And some day… you'll find someone else you feel the same way about that… only differently too… as I feel for your father" she said kissing him and placing him onto the cold earth.

"Mother?" he asked "What are you…" he asked as she spread her wings, blocking the small amount of light from the battle scene, several miles away.

"I love you…" she whispered, not turning to look upon him as she quietly glided away. "Never forget that... Zihao..."

Towards her mate.

Towards hell on earth.

--

Chao yelped out in pain as the smallest of the four dragons clipped his shoulder blade with his claws before setting off once again into the sky.

Being such a deep blue in colour, it was particularly difficult to see, possibly only noticed at the last second from his torches glow, or when he in question took it within his mind to release fire from his mouth.

Unfortunately for the men, they had eventually been cut off from one another; with Chao taking hold of the fifteen men within the number separated from Cheng; two groups now existed if you did not count the several men blundering around in the darkness by themselves…

From time to time he heard screams metres from behind or to his sides as another of those separated fell to the clutches of their enemies.

He broke into a cold sweat and his knees almost buckled from under him.

_I can't do this, I don't want to die…_he thought, feeling hot tears spill from his eyes. Why had he agreed to this?

The answer came clear as day… his son Yi.

He had been chased by one of these dragons, he was sure of it. As well as Shu, the girl he practically saw as his own daughter. The child of his best friend.

He was doing this for _them_.

Despite his fear, he felt he had to do this. His resolve strengthened he scoured the skyline once again.

He had noticed something, during this battle… their attacks seemed to form a cycle, and seemed to take the same amount of time to launch themselves onto their group… since the last time this one had attacked from the front… this time…

He span round on his feels, his spade raised…

_Crunch… _

The dragon's arm sounded out, causing the reptile to cry out in pain and flinch, meaning the man could take advantage.

Grabbing his neighbours spear, he thrust the weapon into his stomach, the contents spilling out in a hot rush…

He looked into the eyes of his foe as it lay there, as if begging him to finish the job.

Instead, he threw the spear to the side.

It couldn't battle either way, and he wished it to suffer.

"A quick death is more than you deserve you monster" he said his voice full of venom.

_Monster?_ Thought Aiguo, brother of An, the dragon in question as he slowly bled _The true monster here, is YOU human. _

But unable to speak these words from the pain, Cheng was spared this insight.

This was truly a tradegy of the highest order. For if he had heard them; and thought about them deeply enough. Perhaps what was about to happen, wouldn't have happened.

But as An, perhaps one of the wisest of the original dragons rightfully said. Saying "what if…" gets you no-where in this life…


End file.
